Upward Evolution
by Loise
Summary: It starts in the morning... TamakiKyouya. For Five Stages of Love.
1. Chapter 1

Upward Evolution

* * *

This was written for stagesoflove, a livejournal community. There will be five chapters, most likely drabbles, and will most likely interconnect with each other.

* * *

Theme: Dawn

* * *

It was times like these that Kyouya regretted giving Tamaki, one of the few he allowed, his mobile number. It blared from his bedside table, loud and insistent.

He glared at it, the bright light a fuzzy blur of too vivid green. One pale arm snaked out of the warm covers, pressing the right buttons so the ringing ended. For a moment there was peace, silence. It was soon broken.

To be replaced by Tamaki. There was no word to describe Kyouya's joy at the moment.

"Kyouya! Guess what day it is? Guess!" Tamaki exclaimed excitably. Kyouya could clearly picture Tamaki's face at the moment, smiling widely. Morning people, he just could not understand their strange behaviours.

"What?" Was his garbled reply. Away from the phone he cleared his throat. Kyouya truly loathed mornings.

"It's three weeks until the new term starts and we can open the Host Club!" There was a pause, as if Tamaki expected him to reply to _that_ statement. Was it even dawn?

Three weeks. Only Tamaki. Despite himself, Kyouya smiled. Then he switched off his mobile, and tried to go back to sleep.

It was Kyouya's great misfortune that Tamaki knew where he lived, knew where he slept and was already on the way over.


	2. Chapter 2

_Upward Evolution  
_

* * *

Tamaki was resplendent in the sun, glowing with a tinge of pink highlighting his cheeks. He smiled, gracious and with his teeth sparkling. The halo of light circling his head was something that Kyouya had especially planned, measuring the exact distance from the window to the chair. He even took it upon himself to personally measure Tamaki, so that his calculations were perfect. Tamaki had taken some time to be still, before sighing and standing tall. Kyouya almost regretted having to stand on a stool, Tamaki being taller than him, but it was interesting to note the changes in Tamaki's breathing as he leaned near. He was glad that he has ushered the twins out, especially when Tamaki turned his head surprisingly.

The pictures of Tamaki would be issued in his next character book. Kyouya would do almost anything for the Host Club, for it's president.

* * *

AN: Thank you for your reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

_Upward Evolution  
_

_

* * *

_

_Afternoon_

* * *

They were the last ones left in the Third Music Room. Haruhi had scampered off quickly once her duties were over. Hikaru and Kaoru had followed her, and without Kyouya's discretion Tamaki probably would have followed as well. Mori and Honey had left, with Honey chatting about cake and Usa-chan and cake. Mori had closed the door behind them, cutting off Honey's excited tones.

Kyouya sat at his usual table, typing efficiently on his laptop, one eye observing Tamaki who was reclining on a chaise. Sighing. Kyouya resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"What is it Tamaki?" Kyouya asked, still typing. It had been long ago that he had achieved the skill of talking and typing at the same time.

"Oh," Tamaki paused, lifting his arms so that were bathed in the warm, yellow light of the afternoon. "Do you think things, everything, is going too fast?"

"Everything?" Kyouya repeated.

"Yes," Tamaki sat up, walking over to Kyouya. With a couple buttons pressed, his work was saved and the screen of the laptop was lowered. Tamaki placed his hands on Kyouya's shoulders, he leaned forward, warm puffs of air hitting Kyouya's ear. It was tickled Kyouya. "Honey and Mori will be graduating soon, they won't be a part of the Host Club. It's changing."

Again, was left unspoken.

"They will leave a void in our customer base, that is true," Kyouya murmured. Tamaki was now embracing Kyouya, and Kyouya was trying not to tense.

"Other than that," Tamaki insisted.

Kyouya turned, pushing himself out of Tamaki's hug. He stood up, looking up at Tamaki. He stepping forweard, placing a hand on Tamak's wrist so he couldn't back away. Kyouya took another step closer to Tamaki. Their bodies were touching in some places, sending shivers down Tamaki's spine.

"Things are changing," Kyouya said softly. Tamaki nodded unsteadily. "It doesn't mean," Kyouya brushed his lips against Tamaki's, "That it is all bad."

Tamaki froze, his expression lost. For a moment, Kyouya questioned if this was the right time. Then, Tamaki brought his arms closely around Kyouya, bringing him closer. Kyouya let himself be taken into that embrace, resting his hands on Tamak's back. It felt good to have another, Tamaki's, body against his own.

"I guess not," Tamaki muttered, a hint of a smile in his tone. Kyouya quirked his lips, letting out a husky chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

Dusk

* * *

This was a quiet corner, thought the revels of students could be heard distantly. Tamaki had retreated from the crowds of people and now sat, staring at the sky. It was streaked with fading yellows and oranges. A chilly breeze ruffled his hair and Tamaki shivered, unaccustomed to being without the sun.

He barely noticed Kyouya's approach. Just felt it when, Kyouya pressed a hand against his shoulder and sat down beside him. Music started, Tamaki's fingers twitched and he almost smiled.

"It's what I wanted, didn't I?" Tamaki said quietly, his voice low and still reflective. "Grandmother has... accepted me."

Just earlier, Tamaki had been publicly announced as the Suoh heir. Tamaki had been surprised and had stood gaping as a polite applause spread across the students. Soon the more confidant female students had congratulated Tamaki. There had been no time or place for Tamaki to consider the ramifications of his grandmother's decision.

Kyouya nodded. "It does appear to seem that way." He was not one to break Tamaki's hope, not at least, regarding Tamaki's family situation. Kyouya did acknowledge that he did derive enjoyment from watching Tamaki collapse as his wildly inflated plans proved silly and impossible. It usually never stopped Tamaki. Kyouya also liked that. Sometimes.

"Things won't change that much," Tamaki continued. "You'll be with me, won't you, Kyouya? We've graduated, but," Tamaki paused and seemed to consider his words, "No, we won't let it change it."

Tamaki was warm and Kyouya disliked moving away from him. He stood up, cursing himself for caring too much. This time could have been used for forging useful social and business connections. Tamaki didn't understand, couldn't understand.

Despite this, he still offered a hand to Tamaki, who readily, gladly accepted it with one of his more tender smiles. Tamaki leaned forward, lips already starting to pucker. Kyouya repressed a sigh, as he turned his face away. Tamaki's lips connected against his cheek. Looking startled, Tamaki stared at him confused.

"Not now." Kyouya said bluntly. It hadn't been the first time, this had happened. They were getting to an age... where this affection between them was proving impossible.

Nodding, Tamaki accepted this and turned his head away from Kyouya.

When, was left unanswered.

* * *

Thank you everyone, for your reviews! 


	5. Chapter 5

Night

* * *

Tamaki was not like other people. People who smiled without feeling, effortless and fake. Kyouya was one of those people, who smiled with the occasion warranted it. When he met his father's clients, who told him what an upstanding young man he was, and their wives who eyes raked over his body before murmuring something inoffensive.

The King, as he was still called by those who remembered, burst into his life, charming people. Violet eyes warm with pleasure, he kisses the ladies hands and bowed with a grand flourish to the men. Tamaki was not always well liked by all, but there was a vitality about him that flocked people to him.

It was just another party they both had to attend. The night sky was obscured by pollution and clouds but sometimes Kyouya would catch glimpses of the moon.

Sometimes, Kyouya smiled discreetly when someone tried to catch Tamaki's attention. Tamaki was still yapping excitably about something inconsequential, to him. Most failed. Those who didn't, Kyouya didn't mind so much. The former Host Club was a welcome distraction for Tamaki.

Since graduation Tamaki had been trained to be heir, until it was bittersweet to see Tamaki triumph when his father kept of favouring his elder brothers. Kyouya was not without thinking of the silver lining and drove himself harder to meet his dream.

Tamaki laughed, his hand pulling Kyouya closer to him. Lips close to Kyouya's ear, he whispered, his voice low, his words fast. "It's late. We should be good boys and go to bed."

His eyes shone, lit up with something that Kyouya hoped would never die. Tamaki's grin was eager, breath coming quick as a indicator of his lust.

It wasn't hard to nod and make his farewells to the host.

It was brisk outside, the air chapping his lips. Not for long however, as Tamaki leaned forward, pressing his warm, dry lips against Kyouya's lips. Tamaki pulled away, before deepening it, laughing and pulling Kyouya along.

Kyouya allowed it and followed Tamaki. Kyouya smirked. They were both looking forward to the night, their bed and each other.

* * *

AN: Thank you everyone who read or reviewed! 


End file.
